


Clint Really Should Have Known Better

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All about that 2012 Avengers, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton's Jokes, Gag Gifts, M/M, Queen Tony Stark, king steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Clint gave Steve and Tony a gag gift that is really backfiring.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square A3 - Free Square)





	Clint Really Should Have Known Better

Tony grabbed the discarded black hoodie and internally cursed Steve for his lack of enthusiasm for Tony’s attempt to one up Clint. That bird brain would not get one over on Tony. He would ensure that his gag gift failed spectacularly by fully leaning into the dumb joke. Tony had already used U to take a whole bunch of pictures in his own white hoodie, making sure that the “Queen” and crown design on the back was prominently featured. He had also recruited Jarvis to take candids of he and Steve together when Steve was wearing his matching black “Kins” hoodie, but the blonde kept “forgetting” to wear his. Tony was sure that Steve was doing it on purpose, but could not figure out why his Husband refused to assist him in this endeavor. 

Sighing, Tony made his way over to the elevator and pushed the button for the common floor. He spent the ride down picking off whatever miscellaneous threads or pieces of lint he could see on Steve’s hoodie. When the doors opened, the smell of the breakfast Steve was cooking filled Tony’s nose. He inhaled hungry and followed the alluring scent to the kitchen where his Husband was standing in front of the stove. 

Tony walked over to him, tying Steve’s hoodie around his waist as he went. When he was with in reach, Tony threw his arms around his husband’s waist and pressed his head between his broad shoulders. Steve started rubbing softly at where Tony’s hands were joined in front of him. 

“Good morning, Beloved.” Steve murmured. 

Tony mumbled his reply into the fabric of Steve’s shirt. The blonde pulled one of Tony’s hands up to kiss his knuckles affectionately as he finished cooking whatever it was he was making, obviously taking the grunting noise Tony made as the response it was. Tony closed his eyes and let the world pass him by until Steve shifted in warning, his cooking completed and the scrambled eggs he had been making neatly plaited for the team. Tony pulled back just enough for Steve to turn in his hold. 

“As much as I love this,” The blonde leaned down and kissed him briefly. “you need to let go of me so that we can eat.” Steve said with a bright smile. 

“Hmm. I’m not so sure about that. I think I’ve got a whole meal right in front of me.” Tony replied. “But you would look better wearing this.” Tony moved one of his arms away and untied the black hoodie from his waist. “After all, what’s a queen without his king.” 

Tony fluttered his eyelashes even as Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. If it means we can go eat at the table, I’ll help you get back at Clint by wearing his joke hoodie.” Steve relented. 

Tony beamed, “Perfect.” 

He held out the hoodie and watched as Steve threw it on haphazardly before grabbing his and Tony’s plates and walking away, the bright white “King” printed on the back proudly displayed. 

Tony smirked and turned to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee just as the elevator opened revealing the rest of the avengers. Thor was animatedly chatting to Burce while Natasha nodded along thoughtfully. Clint made a beeline for the freshly made food and drink. 

“Good morning, your Queenly-ness.” Clint said as he passed behind Tony. “Can you poor me a mug?” 

“I’m sorry, but this is royal coffee only.” Tony sassed as he handed a cup to Thor, bypassing Clint completely. “Peasants must wait for the next one.” 

Clint snorted as Tony passed him on his way to the table. “Just because your sweater says ‘Queen’ doesn’t make you one.” 

“Excuse you, but I was already a Queen as you so graciously pointed out when you gave me this hoodie.” Tony replied, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Oh yeah? Well then, where’s your throne, your Majesty?” Clint snarked. 

“Right here.” Tony said as he promptly sat down right in Steve’s lap. 

The blonde startled slightly, but quickly adjusted to holding his husband securely in his lap with one arm while devouring his breakfast with the other. 

Tony ground his hips suggestively against Steve’s groin, making the move obvious enough that Clint would have to notice what he was doing. 

“And it's exactly the right size.” Tony purred while Steve choked on his eggs behind him. 

Clint’s blush was worth totally worth it. The “I’m extremely disappointed in you and slightly turned on” sex he and Steve had after they had finished their meal was merely icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
